Midnight Blackmail
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: Robin and Starfire share a passionate night together, but little do they know someone is watching and out to get them. But who? REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey kids. This is my first story. I hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans._**

**_Revised 10/21/13 _**

* * *

Midnight.

The city was in complete darkness, everyone in the comfort of their own homes, sleeping and dreaming. The Titan Tower overlooking the city stood under the stars. The last Titan had gone to bed hours ago. However, not all of them were asleep.

Starfire woke up at midnight. She hadn't really been asleep, but pretended to be as to not arise suspicion in the other titans. The Tamaranian rose out of bed and crept out of her room. She floated down the hall so her footsteps wouldn't be heard. She reached Robin's door and opened it slowly, floating in.

"I thought you'd never come," said a voice from the bed.

The red-headed beauty smiled. There he was, the boy of her dreams. Robin lay sprawled across the bed in his Batman boxers. The Teen Titan leader's hands were resting behind his head, as he was waiting patiently for his Star to come. His mask was off, exposing his dark eyes. He only took his mask off for her. Starfire climbed onto the bed and cuddled next to Robin.

"I'm sorry, my love. Did I keep you waiting long?" She asked.

Her lover smiled and placed his hand under her chin to bring her lips closer to his. Their eyes rolled closed as their lips met. The kiss started out soft, but soon became more and more passionate. Robin rolled on top on her while deepening the kiss. The redhead moaned slightly in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I'd wait all night long for you, Star," he whispered in her ear. His girlfriend giggled at the ticklish feeling.

Robin leaned down to kiss her again. His hands roamed up and down her body through her nightgown, as if they hand a mind of their own, exploring familiar terrain. His mouth soon followed suit, leaving hot butterfly kisses along her neck and down to her chest. Starfire arched her back at the sensation, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

She could feel his hand travel up her soft thigh, and her breath hitched as he ran his thumb over the sensitive nub under her purple panties. The Tamaranian princess whimpered, running her hand through Robin's silky black hair. His fingers continued to teasingly stroke her through the wet fabric.

"Robin, don't tease me like this..." She begged with red cheeks. The leader smirked and pulled his hand away.

"But it's so damn sexy," he said with a fake pout. Starfire glared at him. He chuckled.

"So you want me to finger you now?" he asked seductively. His lover blushed.

He pulled off her panties and spread her legs. Running his hands up her thighs, his right hand made his way to her entrance, and slipped a finger in. Starfire arched her back and gasped in delight. Robin smirked smugly at her reaction and continued to move his finger slowly inside. He watched as she moaned and writhed under his touch.

The raven-haired teen licked his lips and laid in between her legs. His tongue slid out to lick the sensitive bundle of nerves at her entrance. Her soft cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Robin! Robin please..." she moaned.

Robin pulled out his finger, only to replace it with his tongue as he explored her wet cavern. Starfire grabbed a hold of his black hair, rolling her hips against his hot mouth. His rapid tongue movements were driving her to the edge. He knew where her special spot was, and he gave it no mercy as he continued to stroke her inner walls. She could feel herself losing it, and begged Robin to stop and make love to her. She needed him inside her, right this moment.

Robin reluctantly pulled away, smirking smugly as he ran his finger around her belly button. The redhead bit her lower lip as she gave the teen a pleading look. Not wanting to deny his love any longer, he pulled down his boxers and kicked them away. He reached over to his night table to grab a foil packet, tear it open with his teeth, and roll the condom over his hard length.

Starfire pulled him by his arm back on top of her, colliding their lips in a heated kiss. Robin grabbed ahold of his cock and rubbed it against her wet folds, causing both of them to groan.

"You ready baby?" he asked, panting from desire.

The redhead nodded. Her boyfriend took in a shuddering breath before easing himself inside of her. Both teens moaned at their joining. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's back as he buried his face in neck and began to move slowly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as the leader rocked into her. His name tumbled from her lips over and over, begging him to give her more, to give it to her harder. He didn't hesitate one bit, thrusting quickly to meet her needs.

Their lovemaking continued for an hour, the lovers holding out for as long as possible.

Robin clutched her hand and whispered his love to her. He was getting close, but he wanted Starfire to reach that heaven first. Soon enough she arched her back as her release overtook her, crying out his name and running her nails down his back. The raven-haired Titan came after her, moaning as he rode out his release. He remained inside of her and laid his head on her sweat-slicked chest. Her fingers drew circles on his back and he hummed in content.

Robin lifted his head to give Starfire a slow, lazy kiss before he rolled off her. She whimpered at the loss of his body against hers as he removed the condom and tossed it into the trash, but within seconds his arms enveloped her in a loving embrace. The redheaded beauty snuggled up to her love, sleep already casting its spell on her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Robin kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he replied, and let his eyelids drop.

Deep in the darkness of the Titan leader's room, a red blinking light watched the two lovers sleep. Slowly the light faded before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. There's still more to come! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all who reviewed! I was so happy! _

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine._

_Revised 10/21/13_

* * *

Robin awoke the next morning alone in his bed. He wasn't surprised, for Starfire was an early riser. However, just once, he would like to wake up to her beautiful face and kiss her good morning. He sighed, and dragged himself out of bed. Within 20 minutes he was showered and dressed for a new day.

In the kitchen, Cyborg was making breakfast for everyone. Raven was drinking black coffee and reading a newspaper, and Beast Boy and Starfire were watching morning cartoons.

"Good morning, Titans!" Their leader greeted.

Everyone murmured their greetings. Starfire looked up at him and smiled. It was her secret smile that expressed the love she had for him. Robin returned the smile, and couldn't help but get lost in her green eyes. God, how he wished he could just kiss her. They had been keeping their relationship a secret for a while now. It was his idea, not that he was ashamed to be with her, but he was afraid to complicate things with the other Titans. Sometimes he wondered if that was truly necessary, for he was sure they had their suspicions anyway.

Restraining his urges, Robin walked into the kitchen. Slapping Cyborg on the back, he asked, "What's on the menu?"

Cyborg grinned. Quickly he dished out the food and put them on the table.

"Bacon and eggs everyone! Get 'em while they're hot!" he called. Starfire rushed over and grabbed her own two plates.

"And vegan chocolate chip pancakes just for you, Beast Boy!" The cybernetic half man exclaimed, placing a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup right in front the shape shifter.

Raven put her paper down to inspect the food. Once she was convinced it was safe to eat, she nibbled on the eggs. Robin grabbed his own plate and sat next to Starfire. The Titans happily consumed their breakfast, with all the boys arguing over something trivial while Raven and Starfire watched in boredom and amusement, respectively.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Beastboy asked after the meal. Before anyone could answer, the alarm rang.

Robin turned to face the others, a smirk on his face. "I guess we'll wait and see."

* * *

When the Titans arrived in the city, they found five mammoth robots on the attack. The townspeople ran for their lives away from the machines as they blew up buildings with laser beams. The Titans didn't seem completely surprised by the chaos; there was always something going on in the city. It was just another day's work.

Raven and Beast Boy went after the first two machines, working together to bring it down. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire each went after the rest. At first, it seemed as if the robots were unfazed by the Titan's fighting efforts. However, Robin's machine began flashing red, and suddenly began to violently attack him. The leader was startled by the spontaneous viciousness.

The rest of the machines followed suit, but there was a difference in their attacks. They seem to be knocking the other Titans out of the way so they could get to _Robin__._ The teen didn't seem to realize this, for he was too occupied by the robot that was now chucking cars at him. Overwhelmed, He wasn't fighting back anymore, but trying to run.

"Titans! Help!" He called, making a break for it. Another machine fell from the sky right in front on him. With one swing, Robin was hit and thrown into a store window.

Starfire heard Robin's cry for help. With one strong green blast, she blew up the robot's head as it tried to run in the other direction. She flew away as it crashed to the ground. Cyborg joined her, running in hot pursuit of his machine. There were four machines left, and two of them were now trying to fend off Raven and Beast Boy, who came in at the sound of their comrade's cry.

The third robot shot a laser blast at Starfire and Cyborg as they charged towards it. During the chaos, the last robot scooped up Robin with one giant hand. Its eyes flashed red, and then took off into the sky. The rest flashed red as well, and blasted away. Raven watched the machines fly off with a grim expression on her face. Beast Boy went off to aid Starfire and Cyborg.

"Are they gone?" asked Cyborg as he was being helped up.

Raven walked over to check on Starfire. "Yeah, they flew off. Something isn't right, though. It doesn't feel like we've won." she said, an uncharacteristic frown marring her features.

"What does it matter? They're gone now," Beast boy said.

Starfire came to, holding her head in pain. She looked around. "Where's Robin?"

Raven gave a confused look at her question. Cyborg looked around and Beast Boy shrugged. The Tamaranian stood up, ignoring the pain in her head.

"Robin...Robin! Robin where are you? Answer me!" she called, flying frantically around.

Beast Boy transformed into a dog and sniffed around for Robin's scent. Starfire began to worry. Her calls soon turned to cries, and her cries turned to tears. The green dog sniffed the streets and sidewalks, but found nothing. Robin was nowhere to be found.

Starfire collapsed to the ground, in tears. "They took him, they took him away from me..."she murmured to herself.

The redhead buried her face in her hands. Raven rushed over to her fellow Titan's side. Beast Boy turned back into this normal self after his futile search. Cyborg put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You think the machines got him?" he asked softly, unable to believe it himself. Starfire nodded.

"Where else could he be? They must have taken him!" she bawled.

"If you're right, we have to find him. Who knows what danger he could be in?" Raven asked, gazing at her friend in pity.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Who could be after him?"

"I dunno. We have many enemies who probably hate each of us equally. Choose one." Cyborg said.

He rubbed Starfire's back in comfort. "We don't know who took him, or where the machines went. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Starfire sat up at his words.

"So you think we should not even bother looking?" she asked furiously. Everyone was taken aback by her sudden anger.

"N-No. It's just that we would know where to _start_ looking." Cyborg replied nervously.

Starfire shoved Raven and Cyborg away, standing up. The pain in her head was almost unbearable now, but she chose to ignore it.

Turning her back on the others she said softly, "I refuse to sit here while Robin is off somewhere in danger. I am going to find him. Anyone who wants to aide me is welcome to join." Without another word, she flew away.

The titans looked up as the redhead took off. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "What was _that_ all about?"

Raven gave Beast Boy a look that said what she thought of his intelligence.

"Don't you get it? Robin and Starfire are in love!" she snapped. She ignored Beast Boy's shocked expression and turned to Cyborg. "I'm going after her."

Before Cyborg could answer, Raven took off. The teen shook his head.

"This can't be good. Beast Boy, you follow them to make sure they're okay. I have to get back to Titan Tower. That blast messed up my circuits. Maybe I can contact Robin someway too," he said.

Beast Boy stood still, shock still etched on his face. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"BEAST BOY!" he yelled.

The shape shifter snapped back to reality and the half-man ordered, "Wake your ass up and follow them!"

* * *

Robin awoke to find himself lying on a medical examining table. He rose, shielding his eyes from a bright spotlight that was centered on him. Other than the light, he was surrounded by complete darkness. He didn't like the look of this.

_"So you finally have awakened."_

Robin froze at the sound of the deep voice. It reverberated through the whole room. The leader felt chills down his spine. All around him, the lights came up progressively. Right in front of him was a huge screen. Robin looked to his right to see a figure emerging from the shadows.

It was Slade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Blackmail**  
_Chapter 3_

**Hey kids. Sorry I took so long to update . At first I forgot...then I kinda got lazy ;; But motivated by your reviews, I have returned! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer-**Yeah, you know the deal.

"_Slade..._"

Robin spat out the words like something that left a horrid taste in his mouth. Right before him stood his twisted enemy in all his glory. Robin could feel chills go down his spine. Slade, on the other hand, seemed quite amused. He strolled closer to Robin.

"Alive and well, I see." Slade said calmly.

Robin took a step back. "Barely." he replied tersely. "Enough small talk. Why am I here? Start from the beginning, and please, don't leave out any details."

Slade turned his back and strolled around the lab. "It's quite simple to understand really. I sent my precious robots to stage an attack, because I knew the Titans would come. Their mission was to get _you_." he explained. Robin watched Slade as he moved. "Yeah, I get that. But _why_?" he demanded.

Slade stopped in front of Robin and made eye contact. "I want you to become my apprentice once again."

Robin's jaw dropped. Was he serious? Robin vowed never to do that again, he had put his friends' lives in danger. Not mention he broke Starfire's heart. He couldn't believe Slade had the audacity to call upon him again and ask of such a request. He took a step forward. "If you think I'm going to be your little bitch, think again. I'm not becoming your damn apprentice ever again." Robin said, his voice rising. Without thinking, Robin turned and attempted to storm out. No, he wasn't getting away that easily. However, Slade expected this, and he had plan for when this would happen.

He played his Trump card.

Suddenly, on the screen behind them, a video came on. As Robin was storming out, he could hear familiar sounds. The sound of a girl's voice...

"_Robin...oh Robin, yes!_"

Robin froze. The sounds were louder now, as if the volume was increased. The sound of her sweet voice, moaning his name over and over. He turned around, and almost cried out in shock. There on the screen was video footage of him and Starfire having sex the night before. Robin could feel his face grow very hot not only from embarassment, but from anger as well. "I'm going to fucking kill you." he hissed, before charging at Slade. Slade turned and gave him a hard punch in the stomach. Robin was caught off guard and fell to the floor coughing. Slade returned his attention to what was on screen.

"_Rob-Robin, Robin more..." _

_"Starfire...ah!"_

Robin felt himself getting sick. He looked up at the screen to see himself thrusting quickly in Starfire, while she held him close and screamed his name. These were his private moments, and now they were being used against him. Slade watched the video intently. "I never realized you'd be spending your time doing _this_. After all, you aren't the average teenager. But obviously you could pleasure your woman quite well." he remarked. "Shut...up..." Robin gasped, attempting to get up. Slade slammed his foot into Robin's chest and held him there. Bending over to face him, he whispered mockingly, "Was she a good fuck Robin?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Robin growled, struggling under Slade's foot. Slade increased the pressure, making Robin cry out in pain. "You listen to me boy. Become my apprentice once again. Refuse and I will broadcast this all over the city. And if that won't stop you, your precious Star will pay." Robin stopped struggling, his eyes widening. "You wouldn't dare." he said, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Slade nodded.

"I can. And I will. Do as I say or I'll fuck her until she screams for mercy, and then I'll kill her..._right in front of you_." he threatened. That was Robin's breaking point, and he thrashed wildly under Slade's foot. Slade's foot rose and slammed back into Robin's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Don't think I won't do it! You wouldn't want to put her life in danger. Your whole reputation is at risk. Don't be a fool." Slade warned. He stepped away and towered over the teen. "Your choice."

Robin rolled onto his side and moaned in pain. The video was still playing in the background, the moans like a loud ringing in his ears. Slade really got him this time. He should have known that he would strike him in his most vulernable position. He loved Starfire more than anything, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or put her in danger. The sounds were making him sicker and sicker now. Robin pounded his fist in the ground. Slade got him, he really got him. He had no other choice. His eyes burned with tears when he thought of how tormented Star must be with him missing alone. For her to find out that he went to work for Slade...that would devastate her. He couldn't, he just couldn't. But he had no other choice. Either this or let the world see them, let her be tortured by Slade. Robin got up with great difficulty, his torso aching in pain. He held his head up and looked Slade right in the eye. He could feel his heart breaking and began to die inside.

"I'll accept your offer. But I'm warning you Slade. Hurt her and you're dead." he said. Slade lifted his head in triumph. "Don't worry. You've already done that." Robin winced at his words.

He could hear her voice on the screen before him, moaning in ectasy. "_I love you, I love you..."_

Those words rang in his head even after Slade shut off the video.

The Titans returned to the tower after a long night of futile searching. They had looked everywhere in the city, but Robin was nowhere to be found. The problem was, they didn't know where to look, or that they were looking in the wrong places. Nevertheless, the Titans were tired and worn out. Only Starfire had the drive to keep going, but her friends coerced her into coming home.

"We cannot give up now! Robin is still out there, and who knows, he could be in danger! Robin needs me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I know Star, but it's late." Cyborg insisted. "There's still hope that he's out there. But for now we can't do anything if we can't find him!"

"THAT IS WHY WE MUST LOOK FOR HIM!" Starfire screamed.

But in the end she was defeated. She returned with the others, ashamed that she couldn't stay longer. She didn't bother saying a word to the others. She floated straight to her room and locked herself in. She buried herself under the covers, clutching a Robin bear that Robin had got for her. The tears flowed freely now, like uncontrolled waters escaping from a dam. The sobs wracked her body, and Starfire trembled as she wondered about Robin. _Where was he? Is he okay? Who could have taken him away? _And just not away from the Teen Titans, but away from her. Devastated by these questions with unknown answers, Starfire cried herself to sleep.

Starfire woke up at midnight an hour later. Despite sleeping she felt like she hardly slept. Her dreams were plagued with her thoughts of Robin. She'd dream of seeing him once more, but everytime she got close he was snatched away. She rose from her bed and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She knew what time it was because it had become routine that she woke at this hour. However tonight was different. Robin wouldn't be there waiting for her.

Starfire left her room and went off into Robin's room. It was unusually cold in there; it felt so empty because he wasn't there. Stafire stood in the middle of the room and stared at Robin's bed. A memory had resurfaced in her mind to the night when she and Robin had first made love. She could see them before her in Robin's bed, laying in each other's arms...

_"You okay Star?" Robin had asked. He kissed her hair. Starfire looked up at him and kissed his lips. "I am more than okay Robin. I feel like the luckiest Tamaranian ever." she answered. Robin chuckled. "You are."_

_Starfire looked into his eyes. "I love you. Do not ever leave me Robin, please." Robin pulled her tighter to him, and stroked her back. "I love you, and I promise I will never leave you..."_

Starfire knelt at the foot of Robin's bed as her memory faded away. She stretched her arms across the bed and clutched the sheets as the tears returned. "I love you, I love you." she whispered. Burying her face in the sheets, Starfire cried harder and harder, praying that somewhere Robin could hear her scream his name.

Robin finished putting on his outfit. Looking in the mirror, Robin was filled with dread. He didn't want to do this. Every minute he had to remind himself that he was doing it for Starfire. To protect her. Sighing in defeat, he put on his mask and once again became Red X.

He returned to Slade, who was in his lab overlooking some blueprints. "What am I to do?" Red X asked. Slade looked up at him.

"You are going to steal something for me."

**Yay, finally done. What do you think guys? R&R please, it's greatly appreciated. Questions/Comments are always good. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Blackmail**

_Chapter 4_

**Hey kids. Yay I'm finally back! Sorry, I have been lazy and at a loss of words to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Teen Titans, but I do own this story.**

* * *

Robin stood stoically still in Slade's control room, awaiting orders from his master. Although thought of being his apprentice sickned him to no end, especially the circumstances that led him here. He couldn't stop thinking of Starfire and that video. Thoughts flew through his mind of the video being broadcasted all over the city, on every television screen known to man. Or the thought of Slade having his way with her right in front of him...

Robin shook his head violently. He couldn't let that bother him. He _needed _to this to protect what he and Starfire had. Or so he jusitified to himself. Of course there was no real justification, but he had to pretend there really was one. For her sake.

Slade was busy researching for his new top secret project. Robin didn't know the details, but knowing Slade so well he knew it would be a great danger to the city. Slade stood, satisfied with what he discovered, and faced Robin.

"Well, my apprentice, we must begin." he began, and started to pace around Robin. "I'm giving you a mission this very night to break into the United Nuclear Corporation and steal me some highly valuable thermite."

The Red X masked hid Robin's look of disbelief. "Thermite?"

Slade nodded. "It is a reaction in which aluminium metal is oxidized by the oxide of another metal, most commonly iron oxide. It creates a great thermal reaction that can melt through cars. And once ignited, it is almost _impossible _to put out. United Nuclear uses this to make thermite grenades for the military--which means they have a perfect stock. You will acquire this for me."

_Just what is he planning? _Robin wondered. Slade stopped his pacing and faced Robin once again. He approached him until he towered over the boy, staring down on him menacingly. "This is a failry simple mission. You won't get caught, and you won't be distracted. Is that clear?"

Robin sneered in disgust. "Yes, master." He had to force the words out. Slade seemed satisfied enough with his reply. "Good. No more than two hours."

Robin, now Red X, spun around and strode out of the room.

* * *

The next morning Starfire woke up at dawn. She did not sleep well at all last night. All she could think about was Robin, and where he might be. She thought that maybe yesterday was all just a nightmare, and she would wake to find Robin lying beside her. But alas, Robin was not there and yesterday was not a dream.

She couldn't muster the strength to get out of bed. All she wanted to do was lie in his bed and wait for him. Reality told her she was foolish, but idealism dismissed it. She turned over and threw the covers over herself. Curling into the fetal postion, Starfire hoped to fall asleep again. Suddenly, there was a ever-so-soft knock on the door. Starfire said nothing.

"Starfire? I know you're in there." said a soft voice.

Starfire reconized the owner of the voice to be Raven. "Yes, I am here." she mumbled under the blanket.

"I'm coming in." Raven said, and Starfire heard the sound of the door slowly opening. Raven floated to the bed and sat beside the pathetic lump that was Starfire. "Hey."

"Hello." Starfire said, her voice muffled under the blanket. She felt Raven tug at the sheet to reveal her head. She turned her head to look her. Raven's eyes were filled with worry and concern--it was something she never seen before.

"You miss him, don't you?" Raven asked. Starfire curled into a tigher ball and nodded. She felt the tears flow and her face contorted in anguish. "I thought about him all night Raven. I...I cannot stop worrying." she began to softly cry.

Raven frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're all worrying about him. I assure you Stafire, we'll find him. He's our leader." Starfire buried her face in a pillow, crying harder. Raven felt helpless in this situation. She did the only uncharateristic thing she could think of, and offered her a hug. At first Starfire ignored her, but suddenly she sprang from her postion and flung her arms around her. Raven was startled, but laid a trembling hand on Starfire's head.

After a few mintues Starfire stopped crying and wiped her tears away. "He was more than a leader to me," she whispered "Robin is everything to me. I am in love with him."

Raven felt herself overcome with emotion. She always knew Robin and Starfire were close, but she didn't know the magnitude of their relationship. "I'm sure that Robin is out there, thinking of you too."

Starfire gave a small smile. "That is why we must find him. So he doesn't have to think about us alone far away."

* * *

That night, Red X arrived on the roof of United Nuclear Coporation at exactly midnight. Slade had given him a commnication device with the layout of the building and where to find the thermite. He had placed his full trust in Red X, something that Robin was not sure he was comfortable with. But nonetheless he had to do what he was told. For her sake. 

Red X entered the top door and sleathily made his way down the stairs. According to the map, the thermite was located in the basement of the building. He found it foolish to work his way down, but Slade it insisted it so. There were 5 floors of UNC, and the hidden labs were located underground. Red X thought to take the elevator, but thought better of it. With the graceful agility of a cat, Red X went down the flights of stairs to reach the last floor. The door that led to the lab was embedded with a secret code in order for it to open. If entered incorrectly, the alarm would go off, and the lab doors will set in lockdown mode. But thanks to Slade's hacking skills, Red X entered the 10-digit code and was permitted in. Checking the map again, Red X turned left and approached an vacuumed hood that held the precious thermite. Slade had warned Red X to be cautious with the containers. If opened and exposed to oxygen the reaction would be tiggered. The hood was also protected by a security code that if entered incorrectly, the hood would shut down. Robin figured that UNC really wanted to protect their shit.

Within seconds Red X was loading all the containers into a metal suitcase. There was at least a dozen containers, and Red X was required to use two cases. When he was done, he closed the hood and took off. The suitcases felt heavy in his hands, but he was sure to make haste. Slade only gave him two hours. He'd already been gone an hour. He still had time.

On his way back up, Red X was unable to move as quickly as he did when he went down. The cases felt even heavier as he tried to move faster up the stairs. Once he reached the door to the roof, he felt exhausted. But there was no time. Using his foot, he kicked the door open.

That is when the alarm sounded.

Robin was startled by the screeching noise and quickly made his way out. He ran looking behind him, and when he turned around, his face collided into a fist.

Red X was taken aback. When he gained composure, he looked up. _Shit._

There stood the Teen Titans in front of him.

Slade had told Red X to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. He didn't expect the Titans to come. Robin was surprised, yet secretly proud that they had reacted so quickly.

"Drop those cases right now." Cyborg demanded, his fist raised. The rest were flanked around him in ready battle stances. And there she was, her face determined, yet worn.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Red X said and stepped back. "Then we have a problem here. Titans, GO!" Cyborg called, and the Titans flew into attack.

Red X placed the cases down and got ready for the attack. Cyborg was again the first to go after him, and Red X easily evaded his attack. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" Raven cried, and a dark blast was aimed at Red X from above. He dodged it and flipped in the air to kick her in the face. While in mid-air Starfire flew into him, and the two crashed onto the floor. Red X struggled to throw her off, but he found it difficult to do so.Robin had to use all his self-control not to yell that it was him and tell her he was all right. But doing that would jepordized everything.

Pulling Red X on top of her, Starfire then blasted him skyward with her attack. An elephant Beast Boy caught him and threw him into the door. Red X struggled to his feet, trying to catch his breath. He could hear the distant sound of police sirens now. That was his cue to leave before it got any messier. He ran over to the cases and grabbed them quickly.

_"What is taking you so damn long?_" came Slade's impaitent voice in his ear, rough with irritation.

"No worries, just a small confrontation with the Titans. But it will end now." Red X answered. Raven and Cyborg were ready to attack from behind, and Starfire and Beast Boy got ready for the front. "Don't let him get away, guys." Cyborg said. Robin felt slightly annoyed that Cyborg was taking his lines. The Titans launched thier attacks again. Robin knew his best bet was the run now. And he was pretty sure the police were here. He was ready to run to his left to escape when he was blasted in the face, followed by a plummet from a hawk. The Red X mask cracked, and fell away. The four Titans stared dumbfounded at the revealed Robin. Now he was really screwed.

"Robin, man, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cyborg said. "Do you realize we've been all over for you?" Raven said angrily.

Robin ignored them, his eyes on Starfire. She was staring at him in sheer shock, then uncertainty. It was almost as if she was trying to register the reality of the moment. When she did, her eyes filled up with tears. Within seconds she had thrown her arms around him, crying hysterically. Robin still, coldly not returning the embrace. It was taking everything to do so.

"Robin! I've missed you so much. I cannot tell you how much I am suffering without you." she said. Kissing him on the lips, she looked at him and smiled. "Robin I love you."

That did it. He dropped the suitcases, trembling. "Starfire..." He was about to say something to her when Slade's voice roared in his ear, "_Don't do it. Robin step away or you know what will happen._" Robin clenched his teeth and shook his head. "_Step away Robin. You're making a big mistake. And time is almost up._" But Robin didn't seem to want to listen. Starfire was looking at him, waiting for his reply. The rest of the Titans seemed to be watching him intently as well. "Starfire, I..." Robin began, but he was immediately cut off by sounds of moaning.

"_Oh, Robin please..._" came Starfire's voice moaning in his ear.

"Yes, Robin. Please hurry." Slade said.

Starfire was hugging him now, noticing that something wasn't right. "Robin, what is wrong...?"

Robin had gone rigid in her arms. "Let go of me, Starfire." he hissed through clenched teeth. Starfire was taken aback, her feelings hurt. "What?"

"LET GO OF ME!" Robin screamed, pushing Starfire away. He kicked her in the stomach and she went flying back. He started to run away, but Cyborg grabbed his left arm and attempted to pull him back. Robin sung at him with the other case, but Cyborg blocked him with his arm. Cyborg then yanked him forward, and Robin fell to the floor. The case popped open and one of the containers flew out. It fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"SHIT!" Robin screamed. The container cracked open and air rushed through. Almost immediately the reaction took place, and a substance similar to hot lava spewed out of the container at an incredible rate. Cyborg let go and stared in horror. Robin took this opportunity to grab the case and make his escape. "Everybody run!" Beast Boy called. The heat was over powering for them. It was almost like witnessing a volcanic eruption. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy started to run. Raven noticed that Starfire was still laying on the floor, and she flew up to her to pick her up. "Come, it's going to be okay." she assured her, and together they jumped off the side of the building.

* * *

The Titans had made a safe distance from United Nuclear. The authorities were already there, but things were in complete chaos trying to subdue the thermite. The Titans stood in an alley, trying to understand what happened. Actually, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven got into quite a heated arguement about it.

"Something isn't right here! Why is Robin fighting against us? It doesn't make sense!" Cyborg said. He seemed to be in denial now.

"Of course it doesn't make sense! Robin is our friend, why would he do such a thing? Obviously he's working for someone now!" Raven retorted.

"But who could he be working for? And what that hell was all that spewy stuff back there?" Beast Boy cried.

They all thought for a minute. "Who could Robin possibly be making an alliance with?" Cyborg asked to himself aloud. Raven shook her head. "Robin would never betray us. Someone is _making _him do this. You saw before. Robin was pratically fighting mentally with himself." Then it came to her. Her eyes widened in realization. Cyborg and Beast Boy prodded her to share.

"Who esle manipulates people to do what they want for them?" she asked the both of them, realizing how unbelievable it was that they couldn't get it. They didn't. Raven rolled her eyes. "Slade, you idiots."

It finally dawned on the both of them. "OHHHH!" they said together. "Slade must really got Robin tied to him then. Do you think he put those things in us again, whatever they were?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but we better get back to the Tower. I'll run tests. But I don't think Slade would use the same trick twice." Cyborg said.

While this whole conversation was happening, Starfire was sitting off to the side. She didn't seem to hear anything that was going on. All she could think of was Robin and how he lashed out on her. He had never hit her before. That kick did more than just hurt her. It broke her heart. She couldn't fight if Robin was the enemy again. What if he hated her now? She was so sure that he would hold her too and tell her everything is okay, and that he loved her too. But he was oddly hesitant to do so, and it worried her. Something was holding him back. Starfire hugged her knees tightly to her. No, she wouldn't believe it. Robin loves her, she knows it. He has to, he just _has _to.

Cyborg approached her now. "Hey, Star, You okay?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head. He gave her his hand to help her up. "We're going to figure this out and find out what Slade has on Robin now." Raven said assuringly. Starfire could only nod.

She could only hope that they would.

* * *

**Done! I hope that was good enough. Read and Review, your feedback means alot. Chapter is the conclusion, but it will be up next month because I'm going away. Thanks for being patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Blackmail**

_Chapter 5_

**Hey kids. Well, this is the conclusion of Midnight Blackmail. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and added the story as their favorites! I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: The Titans do not belong to me. But this story does.**

* * *

Starfire sat alone, naked, in the shower while the cold water pounded on her body. It had only been one night since the Titans had discovered that Robin was behind the United Nuclear robbery under Slade's command. Since then, Starfire felt even more distant from the world. Not only was her true love gone, but now it was revealed that he was the enemy.

According to Raven, Slade must have new material to blackmail Robin. How esle could he get the titan in his grasp again? However, they spent hours combing through Robin's life story, trying to figure out what Slade could use. But they found nothing. They didn't believe that he was using them, Cyborg made sure of that. So what was it? What was Robin's one weakness, the one thing that could tear him down?

It was Starfire.

She knew this now. No one esle could figure it out yet. She was sure they knew, but then again they didn't. They knew Starfire and Robin had feelings for each other, but they didn't know the two had acted upon those feelings ages ago. Starfire hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. Slade had Robin because of her. He was doing this all to protect her. Didn't he know that she could defend herself? She didn't want to him to act alone.

But then again, there was a chance that Robin was working for Slade on his own. She wouldn't believe it though. But she just couldn't understand why he would lash out at her like that. There was just to too much to figure out, and she couldn't deal with the emotional pressure. In a sudden bit of frustration, Starfire slammed her fist into the bathroom tile, leaving it cracked. She felt the tears flow again. Starfire broke down, sliding on the floor.

* * *

"I don't want to fucking do this anymore."

Robin sat in a dark corner, while Slade admonished him for his recklessness with the Titans. Robin knew Slade would be pissed that one of the canisters was destroyed, but he didn't care. The Titans had seen him, not only that, but Stafire had seen him too, and he had to push her away. He couldn't get her look out of his head. He really messed up now.

"Too bad Robin, we made a deal." Slade answered, oblivious to Robin's death glares. He examined the canisters, making sure the rest of them weren't damaged. "Besides, we're moving to Phase 2 of my plan." he picked up one of the canisters. "We'll be constructing a bomb out of these thermite canisters...one of such proportions that it will destroy the city."

Robin didn't hide his disgust and shock. "What is it with you and destroying the city? Can't you think of something esle to do with your free time?"

Slade looked back at him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that. Why so bitchy Robin? Has a little Star infected your mind?" he said mockingly. Robin sneered. "Fuck you."

Slade turned and shook his head. "You'll never learn will you? You may be mine, but you're not all there. You need to let go." Robin grimaced. "First of all, I'm not yours. And second of all, don't tell me how to feel motherfucker." he spat. Slade approached him and slapped him across the face. He roughly lifted Robin up by his collar.

"You think you're smart, don't you? Tell me tell you something Robin. You're _my _apprentice. You'll do as _I _say. I don't care about your petty little feelings for Starfire. She'll die anyway." Slade hissed, and dropped Robin on the floor. Robin scrambled up and pushed Slade down. Slade spun around and threw Robin off of him, but Robin threw himself at Slade, crazed. Slade fended him off, kicked him in the stomach, and then grabbed ahold of Robin's neck. Robin kicked at him furiously.

"I HATE YOU!" Robin screamed, struggling. Slade shook him. "I had enough of your insolence, boy! Do you think I won't hesitate to kill her now? I'll destroy her right in front of you!" Slade threw Robin into a lab table. Robin, now in pain, struggled to get up. He wanted to hurt Slade so badly. He couldn't take this anymore. Slade could sense the rebellion inside him. Turning his back on him to end the conversation, Slade turned on the screen to a certain video.

Robin looked up to himself making love to Starfire. Her back was arched to meet his thrusts as he moved into her again and again. The volume was on full blast. Robin felt like he was just slapped in the face. "Turn it off, please." he moaned. But Slade ignored him.

"Get yourself together now. We have work to do."

* * *

The Titans all sat together in a circle, grim expressions on their faces. Together they decided to forget about trying to find out what bound Robin to Slade, and just decided to go after him. However, they knew it wouldn't be easy. Slade had tricks up his sleeve, and he must have been planning something big. The Titans needed a battle plan.

As the Titans discussed their game plan, Starfire stayed silent. In her head she came up with her own plan. She was going to Slade's lair without them. They wouldn't have to know. Yet. She made this decision because she knew it was all her fault that Robin was there. She wanted to fix it. She planned to make an offer with Slade, maybe try to convince to let Robin go. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Okay then. It's settled. We're gonna get Robin back tonight." Cyborg said. Ever since Robin was gone he took up the role as temporary leader.

The Titans agreed. Starfire knew she would have to take action before her friends did. She looked up at the clock. It was 4 PM.

She would go at sunset.

* * *

Robin could feel himself getting sick. Slade made him work ever since his little outburst earlier. And to make sure he was on the ball, Slade played the video over and over. Robin couldn't block it out of his mind. He felt violated and dirty. Plus he didn't like that Slade was watching it either. He'd make comments about Robin's 'performance', or just vulgar comments about Starfire. But Robin tried to block him out. He tried to cool down his temper, although he felt like bashing Slade's face in until there was nothing left.

The device that Robin was constructing was massive. It was filled with thermite and many other explosives. A yard-long fuse was attached to it, and when lit the fuse would explode with thermite. When he was done, Robin felt like he just built the apocalypse. This thing was capable of destroying everything he known and loved. He couldn't believe he agreed to do this.

Slade surveyed his creation. It was exactly as he mapped it out to be. However, there was still work to be done. He wanted to see how it would work. While Robin built the mother, Slade took some samples to test out. He handed to them to Robin. "Here, go play with these and see how they work. We have to make sure it has the...spice we need. You have a half hour." he instructed. Robin, feeling like pure shit, took the little bombs without question. He put on his mask and was out the lab.

* * *

Starfire silently waited in her room until it was time. She watched the sunset with a mixture of sadness and determination. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she felt she had to do this alone. The Titans were orchestrating their plan in two hours. That was enough time for her, she hoped.

At 5:30 PM Starfire snuck out of the Tower, making sure the others didn't see her. If they had she would probably said she was going out for some fresh air. The Tower felt stifling anyway.

Starfire knew where to find Slade's lair. Oddly enough, it was Robin who told her how to get there. He was all too familiar with it. Using his voice as her guide, Starfire began descend underground to find it. She felt like she was going into the depths of hell.

When she had reached what she believed to be the entrance, Starfire had reluctantly walked into a massive cave that probably led to the lab. Feeling anxious and like she was being watched, she broke into a run. "Robin, I'm coming. Please be okay." she whispered. She reached the lab entrance. Taking a deep breath, she floated in.

The place seemed to be deserted. In the center of the lab was a large canister. She looked around, her senses hightened to be aware of danger. "Robin? Robin? Are you there?" she called. She floated around the large canister, examining it. She noticed a string attached to it. Landing, she picked it up to examine it. Was it a fuse...?

Suddenly, Starfire felt a strong arm encircle her neck and she was pulled close to a body. A deep, monotone voice swam into her ear. "Well, well, well, it's like you're lost, little girl."

Starfire panicked and tried to struggle from Slade's grasp, but he held her tight. "Where's Robin?" she choked. Slade chuckled in her ear. "He went out on a small mission. You have pretty bad timing. You're just going to have to wait." he purred in her ear. Starfire felt an uncomfortable chill down her spine. "Let me go." she warned, her voice filled with fear.

Slade chuckled some more. "Oh, but aren't we going to play?" Starfire scowled and flew back, crashing Slade into the back wall. His gripped loosened and she was set free. She went to fly off but Slade grabbed her ankle and slammed her body into the ground like a rag doll. She struggled to get up, but Slade stomped her in the stomach and she let out a cry of pain. Slade grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards a lab table. Starfire tried to struggle, but Slade punched her in the face and threw her body on the table. Her wrists were immediately bolted to the table. Her next instinct was to kick, but Slade had caught her legs and pushed them open.

"Be a good girl and maybe I won't have to cut you." Slade said. Starfire ignored him and continued to kick again. Slade gave one swift punch in her stomach and Starfire felt as if all the air in her body was swept out. Slade bolted her open legs to the table. Starfire tried to shake them off, but to no avail. Now she was scared. "What do you want with me?" she yelled.

Slade answered by snaking his hand up her thigh, up to her skirt, and probbed her panties with her fingers. Starfire gasped and struggled, but couldn't move. "Since you're here I might as well have my fun with you." Slade said huskily. He eagerly pulled her panties down to her knees and looked down at her womanhood.

"Please, don't look!" she cried. Slade slipped a finger inside her. Starfire screamed in protest and attempted to thrash her body in protest. He moved his finger slowly, wiggling it inside her. It felt so strange to her. "Stop, please! Don't, don't...ah!" she couldn't help but end her plea in a moan as Slade's finger began to move faster. He mounted her to build momentum in his thrusts.

"You want me to stop? But don't you like this? I know you like it when Robin fucks you like this." he taunted. Starfire shook her head. Her body was giving into him, and she didn't want to. She struggled but at the same time arched her back, moaning in protest. Or was it in pleasure?

"That's it, give in. You know you want it." he said. "No...please, don't...stop..." Starfire gasped. Slade abruptly pulled his finger out. It was wet. "Yes...this is good." He looked down at the girl, whose face was flushed. He unbolted her legs and pushed them so her knees were up. She was too weak to fight back. "Please, don't...Slade..." she whimpered.

Slade felt his groin and somehow managed to pull out his shaft. Starfire was in such a daze she couldn't see where it came from. But then she felt something large being thrusted into her and she screamed in protest. "NO! NO!" she cried. Slade rammed into her. "Yes, yes...this is what it feels like. Does it feel good little bitch?" he grunted. Starfire began to cry because it was painful, but her body loved it and wanted more. "_Noooooooo_!" she moaned. "_Robin, no_..."

* * *

Robin returned, feeling so shitty he wanted to die. He couldn't bring himself to light the bombs. He would just lie and tell Slade that they worked. Hopefully Slade would believe him.

On his way to the lab he could hear moaning and grunting. He stopped to listen. That voice sounded so familiar to him. He knew that voice anywhere. Was Slade playing the video? Robin ran into the lab and was stunned at the scene before him. There was that piece of shit Slade...having his way with Starfire. And there she lay, bolted to the table, moaning.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" he screamed. Slade turned and Starfire looked up in horror. Robin lunged to kill, but he suddenly felt heavy like lead. Sparks sprang from his suit. "Slade, you fucker..." Robin groaned, trying to reach out. Slade was controlling him.

"Sorry you had to see this," said Slade. "But all the more better." He started thrusting into Starfire again.

"Starfire! Don't give in!" Robin screamed. He couldn't move and watched helplessly as she was raped. Starfire looked at him, panting and sweating. "I-I can't Robin. Robin, I'm sorry, oh god!" She threw back her head and moaned.

"Yes, you're going to come, aren't you? Come for Robin, girl. Let him see and hear what a dirty whore you are." Slade said, and pushed her knees over his shoulders. "Starfire, don't!" Robin screamed. "Fight it!"

"Oh god, Robin! I can't, I can't!" Starfire screamed back. Slade rammed into her violently. "I'm coming!"

"STARFIRE, NO!" Robin bellowed. Slade gave one final thrust and Starfire screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Robin's body shook in anger. Slade got off and tucked his shaft away. Starfire trembled violently and then relaxed, panting heavily. Slade patted her legs. "Yes, that was a very good fuck, wasn't it? Now I know why Robin does it."

Robin tried to move, but he was frozen. "_How dare you_!" he hissed. Slade walked over to him. "I said I would fuck her senseless. Just look at her." he pointed behind him. "She loved it."

"You raped her! You're fucking sick!" Robin shot back. " She came to me. She offered me her body in exchange for your freedom." Slade said.

"LIAR!" Robin screamed. He used all his might to fight the suit. He felt it shock him, but he screamed in determination. The suit crackled and sparks flew. Robin felt himself fly toward Slade and slam his fist into his face. Slade was caught off gaurd and fell back. Robin gave him a roundhouse kick in the face and Slade flew back into the computer. His back hit the board and the large screen came to life, playing the video. Slade stepped forward but Robin jumped on him. He slammed Slade's head into the controls until they sparked and blew up.

Slade tried to fight back, but he couldn't fend off a furious Robin. Robin slammed him into the machines, making them explode and catch fire. Flames erupted throughout the lab. "Robin! Stop this!" Slade ordered, but Robin was driven by blood lust. Slade swung at him but Robin ducked and gave him an uppercut. Slade fell back again. "You'll destroy everything!" he yelled. Robin grabbed a loose wire fizzling with electricity.

"Good."

Robin jabbed Slade with the wire and he was immediately eletrocuted. With one final kick, Slade fell back into the flames with a cry.

Robin was breathing heavily. He threw the wire down. Part of the lab was in flames now. He turned to see Starfire still bolted on the table. She had gone unconscious and was finally coming around. Robin rushed to unbolt her. At the sight of him she burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. Robin pulled her into a tight hug.

"Robin, I'm so sorry! I came to find you but found Slade instead." she bawled. Robin felt himself shake with emotion. "I know, I know. It's okay," he murmured, as his own eyes filled with tears.

"It's all my fault Robin. If it wasn't for me Slade wouldn't have blackmailed you." she cried. Robin shook his head. "Baby, it's alright. It was never your fault. I love you Starfire." He held her face in his hands and looked into her teary eyes. Starfire whimpered. "I love you too." she whispered.

The flames danced around them. Something fell and the flames jumped. The fuse caught fire. Robin looked back and saw as the lit fuse moved closer and closer to the canister. "We have to get out of here." he said.

"I-I can't move!" Starfire gasped. Robin gathered her into his arms and began to run as fast as he could. The fuse moved quickly as he did. It reached its target and exploded. Liquid flame spewed from the canister and the lab exploded.

Robin reached the exit as a cloud of flame came out. He ducked and fell the floor as the ground shook. The lab collapsed underground. He groaned and lifted his weight off of Starfire."Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't say a word, but pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She pulled back and smiled. Before Robin could say anything they were interupted by cries of joy.

"Robin! Starfire! You're okay!" It was Cyborg, with the rest of the Titans running after him. Robin got up to smile and was enveloped in a hug from Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Hey guys!" Robin said with a laugh. Raven landed next to them and nodded in greeting. "So I take it you're one of us again?" Robin nodded.

"Finally! We were miserable without you!" Beast Boy said. They let go of Robin. He grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. Raven helped Starfire to her feet. "So, can we know what happened?" Raven asked. Starfire looked down shamefully.

Robin had a feeling she didn't want them to know what happened. He didn't either. He looked Starfire straight in the face. "Starfire came to save me. Together we fought Slade and beat him." he said. Raven looked skeptical, but Cyborg and Beast Boy bought it. "Way to go!" they said.

Starfire gave Robin a small smile. She felt grateful for having him back, but the cost of which to do so brought her down. She felt contaminated after Slade had his way with her. She wondered how Robin could even look at her the same again.

The Titans turned around and started heading home. Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As they headed back, Starfire looked behind her.

It was over. Things could turn back to normal now. Starfire would try and pretend it never happened, try to hide the scars Slade had left.

She looked forward as the Tower loomed in the distance.

_The End._

* * *

**Done! I really hoped you liked this, it was my first story. Thanks everyone, and please read my future stories. Maybe even a sequel?**

**-PuiNikkiShowron**


End file.
